Dark Horse
|artist = |year = 2013 |nogm = 3 |dg = - / / - |mashup = Mystic Princesses |alt = Community Remix |mode = Trio |nowc = DarkHorse |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaïs Céline Kitsaïs https://www.facebook.com/cainceline.kitsaischoregraphes/posts/10152750701824827 |perf = Pearly Eksetera (P1/P3-C1)https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=2m50s Daniel Delyon (P1/P3-C2)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=7m36s Juliana Herrera (P2)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=4m13s |pc = / / / / (Chorus) Red Berry/ /Cedar Wood Finish (Bridge) |gc = Blue/Red/Blue Red/Purple/Red (Chorus) Dark Blue/Purple/Dark Blue (Bridge) |lc = Light Blue Red (C. Remix) |pictos = 84 (Classic) 97 (Mashup) }}"Dark Horse" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The dance style is a cross between futuristic and Egyptian. The routine is performed by a trio of a 3 women. During the chorus, the backup dancers turn males. P1/P3 The backup dancers, P1 and P3, begin as female cat dancers similar to the music video. Their skin is reddish brown and they wear light blue tops and skirts with dark blue and gold highlights. Their hair is dark blue cut in a bob style having an ombre effect changing to light blue. During the chorus, C1 turn into the male servants (but with blue skin) similar to the music video and are wearing necklaces and purple shorts and shoes. They appear as shirtless. During the bridge, they have neon color schemes with neon red and purple pants and black skin with red light shadings. P2 P2 is a woman. She has blue hair with red highlights, an Egyptian crown colored in the shades of the outfit, a red like bra shaped top, a blue long skirt with no fabric on front and a big red design, tied with gold chains like a belt. As for footwear, she has gold bejeweled sandals with heels on. During the chorus, she is in a golden bodysuit bejeweled with decorations. During the bridge she has the same outfit as in the verses, but with a black skin and neon outlines. Darkhorse coach 1.png|P1 Darkhorse coach 2.png|P2 Darkhorse coach 3.png|P3 Background The background seems to have come from the music video. There's a red carpet within a sand fortress and it takes place within a desert. During the chorus, pyramids appear with a color blue in the top and bottom of a pyramid in a dark sky in the background. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Cross your arms over your chest and then shake your head during the line. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. Darkhorse gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Darkhorse gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Darkhorse gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Darkhorse gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Darkhorse gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Darkhorse gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bend over and put both your hands behind you while semi-crouching. (She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) Gold Move 3: Cross your arms over your chest, and then shake your head. (Dark Horse) (P2) Shewolf gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) Darkhorsemu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Darkhorsemu gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 (Dark Horse P2) Darkhorsemu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Dark Horse has a Mashup with the theme Mystic Princesses. It can be unlocked for 20 Mojocoins. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Dark Horse (P2) * Burn * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Iko Iko * ''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) * Burn * ''Where Have You Been'' (Classic) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' GM1' * Where Have You Been (Extreme) * All I Want for Christmas Is You * Iko Iko * Where Have You Been (Extreme) * Burn * Where Have You Been (Classic) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 'GM2' * Fatima * Iko Iko * Where Have You Been * Dark Horse GM3 (P2) Community Remix Dark Horse has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Julia Hazama 11 Brasil *JonathanGrey USA *Pemafe Italy *Amandamoonmu Kong *BadProfusion Brasil *kevinshuo007 Kong *ailtonpjr Brasil *marsu369 Finland *very89 Italy *soofikbm Argentina *ACDCmaximo Argentina *attenw USA *PigBag79 USA *MannerlyChalk43 USA *morales360bkn Chile *auoroashlie USA *Bodie DC Brasil *Leeh Butera 08 Brasil *JustMaxiU Chile *ANKIKDRES Mexico *dark_moth USA *melonetta USA *Vitorhcl Brasil *dimitrol707 Russia *XComigonz90 Chile Appearances in Mashups Dark Horse is featured in the following Mashups: NOTE: Only P2 appears in all of them. * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Birthday (Best Of Katy) * Fatima (World Music) Trivia *''Dark Horse'' is the eleventh song by Katy Perry in the series. ** Dark Horse is the only song by Katy Perry that is not available in and in . *''Dark Horse'' was accidentally leaked on UbiBlog and Uplay. **It was taken off of both pages immediately. **This song was one of the first five leaked songs to be on , along with Summer, Happy, Burn, Built For This, and Dancing Queen, although Dancing Queen did not appear in the final game. *''Dark Horse'' is the first of three classic routines for a song by Katy Perry to not be a solo routine, it is followed by This Is How We Do and Swish Swish. **''I Kissed a Girl'' also has a non-solo routine, but that was an On-Stage'' routine. **This is also her second routine to have a male dancer, after ''I Kissed a Girl (On-Stage Mode). *''Dark Horse'' is the second trio routine in the series where the lead and backup dancers are recorded separately, after The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). *Juicy J’s part was taken out from the version of the song used in the game. **However, he can be heard saying "Love tripping" before the bridge. *The lyric "We’re down to earth" is misinterpreted as "But down to earth". *In the picture of the full song list, Dark Horse was not listed. *The gameplay takes many elements from the music video. **The background resembles the one in the music video a lot. **The dancer is wearing an outfit similar to Katy Perry in the music video. **The beginning is just like the second verse of the music video. **The painting at the beginning and at the end of the routine is inspired on the one from the teaser of the official music video. **Some of the moves after the first chorus are taken from the official music video. *There is a total of eleven dancers in the Classic mode. However, only three are playable. **In the song selection menu, four backup dancers can be seen instead of the two playable ones. This is the first time non-playable clone backups are seen in the background of the song selection menu for a song with backups. It is followed by Hey Mama. *The Mashup is one of the four routines in which All I Want for Christmas Is You makes an appearance, with the others being Holding Out for a Hero’s, Summer’s and All About That Bass’s Party Master Modes. *On the World Dance Floor, whenever this song is chosen for play without voting, the backup dancers are not selectable. Instead, the player will choose between two topics (like solo routines that were chosen without voting or VIP), and the player will be advised to follow P2. *In the Mashup, the coaches seem to have been enlarged. *''Dark Horse'' was one of the songs that was selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *In the Mashup, the unfinished pictogram for Iko Iko appears. This same pictogram also appears in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)’s mashup. *Similar to It’s My Birthday (Just Dance VIP) and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Community Remix, Dark Horse (Community Remix) does not include pictograms. This is because it only counts scoring for the lead dancer. *In the files for Dark Horse, there are four beta pictograms that use the default pictogram colors (green, red, and magenta). *In the Mashup of Fatima, the pictograms for P2 are pointed to a more orange color. *In the Mashups for Birthday and Fatima, P1 and P3 are removed and only P2 is dancing. *''Dark Horse'' was supposed to be featured on , as seen in a screenshot.File:Youtu.be-qRrLGSdjX20.jpg *The pictogram for Gold Move 3 in the Mashup is a cropped version of the Gold Move 1 pictogram from the original routine, resulting in it having a red outline. **A cropped version of the Gold Move 1 pictogram was used instead of the Gold Move 3 pictogram because the pictogram color on the Gold Move 1 pictogram is most similar to gold. Gallery Game Files DarkHorse Cover Generic.jpg|''Dark Horse'' Darkhorsemu.png|''Dark Horse'' (Mashup) Darkhorse cover albumcoach.png| album coach DarkHorse Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Darkhorse cover@2x.jpg| cover darkhorse_cover_albumbkg.png| album background 190.png|P2 s avatar on 200190.png|P2 s golden avatar 300190.png|P2 s diamond avatar UplayRabbidDarkHorseAva.png|Rabbid avatar on Darkhorse pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Screenshot 2014-10-26-21-31-02-1-1.jpg|Gameplay 1 dark horse backups together.png|Gameplay 2 dark horse gold suit.png|Gameplay 3 dark horse black light.png|Gameplay 4 Dark Horse (escenario).jpg|The painting of the dancers shown before and after the routine Promotional Images 11205571 10153326180505845 3235545073322567587 n.jpg|Announcement for the Community Remix Behind the Scenes DARK HORS EBTW.png|Behind the scenes DH Bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 DHidea.png|Creative brief Beta Elements DarkHorseBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 DarkHorseBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 DarkHorseBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 DarkHorseBetaPictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Others dark horse contestant.png|Woman from the Community Remix cosplaying as P2. darkhorse_moves.png|Inappropriately named scoring files darkhorse p2 solo picto 1.png|Solo pictogram 1 (from Fatima s Mashup) darkhorse p2 solo picto 2.png|Solo pictogram 2 (from Fatima s Mashup) Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Dark Horse (Official) ft. Juicy J Gameplays 'Classic' Dark Horse - Just Dance 2015 Dark Horse - 舞力全开2015 'Others' Dark Horse (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Dark Horse (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Dark Horse es:Dark Horse it:Dark Horse tl:Dark Horse zh:黑马 Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Pearly Èksétéra Category:Leaked Songs Category:Shortened Songs